Love Me
by Ruined-Beauty
Summary: Deidara has a hard time settling into Akatsuki. Will Sasori help or make things worse for the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning: SasoDei.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Deidara has a hard time settling into Akatsuki. Will Sasori help or make things worse for the blonde?

Chapter One

Even though he had been introduced to all of the Akatsuki members, Deidara did not desire to go downstairs and socialize with them, because the blonde knew that they would only torment and tease him. They all saw him to be a fragile and weak little boy, but the blonde was feeling really lonely and alone, because he was truly a social butterfly at heart. However, Deidara knew better than to make friends with people that deemed him feeble and frail, because they would never have his back in battle anyway, so what would be the point of ever socializing with anyone in Akatsuki? At the same time, Deidara could not helping feeling drawn towards his partner, because the older Akatsuki member was an artist and truly appreciated art like he did. On the other hand, the master puppeteer despised and loathed him, because the older Akatsuki member considered him to be an overconfident little boy who would die a early death. In spite of that, Deidara still respected and admired his partner, because the man wan an artist and older than him, but also more powerful and stronger than him.

Upon hearing the bedroom slam open, Deidara gasped and whimpered, because the blonde fearfully believed that Hidan had found him. However, the sunshine haired boy soon relaxed, because the person walking inside was really his hunchbacked partner, but the blonde knew better than to really think that was his partner's true form. "Are you going to stay locked in here forever, Rapunzel?" Sasori asked, while a scorpion tail shot out of the puppet armor and brushed through his golden locks, as the blonde blushed and averted his gaze, but then the scorpion tail traveled underneath his chin and made him look up. "I don't mind that you do. After all, I like having my belongings know their place. Also, I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you."

The scorpion tail lingered and lightly brushed against his throat, but the sunshine haired boy never took his sapphire eyes off of the puppet master, because who in their right mind would actually dare to defy the puppeteer? "You remind of a lost little lamb," Sasori said, while retracting the scorpion tail and beginning to tinker away with his puppets, as the blonde hugged his knees and quietly watched the older man. "How sweet."

* * *

 **A/N: A little thing I wrote. Want me to continue or something?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: SasoDei**

Chapter Two

For the entire week, Deidara had hidden himself away inside of their dorm room, fiddling away with his clay or catching up on some sleep. After all, he had trouble falling asleep at night, fearful of Hidan and becoming sacrificed to Lord Jashin. Because of this, he had slept mostly in the day, his nightmares asleep as well and not running amuck inside of his head. "Such an adorable puppet!" Deidara squealed, while kneeling down and picking it up, as he inspected the dusty and discarded doll size puppet. "It looks like a child's toy, though. I wonder why Sasori kept this."

In a moment, Deidara had heard the bedroom door squeak open, alarming him to the point of dropping the puppet onto the wooden floor. Upon turning around, he had faced the master puppeteer and stepped backwards, fearful that his much older partner was angered and annoyed at him. After all, he had been touching the master's puppeteer's weapons, breaking an important rule he had been warned not to. "Sasori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your stuff. It's just … I like this one," Deidara stuttered, while kneeling down and picking up the fallen puppet, as his hunchback partner sneered and walked passed him. "I promise I won't do it again."

Upon wrapping his arms around the puppet, Deidara had breathed a sigh of relief, relieved that the master puppeteer wasn't enraged at him. As he plopped down onto the bed, he had begun fiddling around with the puppet, threading through the doll's ruby red locks with his slender fingers. Even so, he had been fascinated more with the puppet's eyes, glass orbs with a hazel tint and an immortalized dreamy gaze stared back at him. "I made him years ago. He was one of my first works as a child," Sasori said, while tinkering away at his desk, as the blonde bomber blinked and listened to the elder Akatsuki. "I've been meaning to destroy him."

In an instant, Deidara had been terrified, his heart shattering at the thought of the poor puppet being destroyed. "Please don't, Sasori! I mean, I really like this puppet of yours. He isn't scary or anything like your regular ones. He's just normal," Deidara said, while hugging the wooden puppet to his chest, as the hunchback puppeteer just chuckled in amusement. "If you don't mind, can I please keep him?"

Almost immediately, Deidara had heard the puppeteer laugh, snickering at his childness and adoration at the toy wooden doll. "Well, I don't see why not. It is useless to me, anyway. I think you're better off with it. You need a friend here, anyhow," Sasori said, while brushing his scorpion tail through the blonde's golden locks, as the bomber blushed and hugged his new puppet tightly. "It might help you sleep better at night. You should know, I never make anything that isn't capable of being a weapon. Goodnight now, Rapunzel."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it.**


End file.
